


De discuciones a balas de sal

by Peanut2196



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peanut2196/pseuds/Peanut2196
Summary: Kai no dijo nada, solo miraba nervioso entre su hermana y el nuevo no invitado, después bajo su mirada a lo que estaba a punto de sacar de su bolso. Los ojos de Jay siguieron su mirada y se abrieron adquiriendo un brillo de terror. Era una pistola. "Voy a morir… oh por dios que voy a morir." Muchas personas pasaron por su mente  Su padre, su madre, su maestro de robótica… Cole.





	De discuciones a balas de sal

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno!!! Tambien subi este fic a Fanfiction. Use a Jay de protagonista por que me parece el mas egoista XDXD  
> Me base en Zankyou no terror para hacer esto, auqneu tampoco se nota tanto.  
> Declaimer: Ninjago no me pertenece.  
> El Jay x Nya es poquito, facilmente ignorable si no te gusta :3  
> Edite los pensamientos, estos irán entre doble "" x ""

Sabía que su situación emocional actual no era la mejor. Siendo el sujeto tímido y nervioso que es por naturaleza, el pelear con su mejor amigo no le sentó para nada bien.  
Siempre había sido así; Jay intenta hacer algo, no le sale bien, lo intenta con más fuerza y lo hace un poco mejor.  
Cole llega y le sale perfecto.  
Él sonríe al chico más bajo.  
“Fue difícil”  
Jay no le cree nada, sabe que lo dice para hacerlo sentir menos estúpido, pero ello solo logra hacer que repudie su lastima.  
Y se repudie a sí mismo un poco más.  
Aún recuerda la mirada apenada de su amigo cuando le resalto lo perfecto que le sale todo, al inicio creyendo que lo estaban halagando hasta que escucho lo que murmuro de último.  
“… por un demonio”  
“¿Jay?”  
Solo atinó a salir corriendo.  
También recuerda la voz preocupada de Cole llamándole, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Esa misma voz que se reía a carcajadas cuando se tropezaba con piso liso, cuando intentaba hacer alguna broma para ligar con chicas, cuando se mareaba al bailar, cuando no dejaba de verse al espejo para arreglar su cabello o cuando hacia lo posible porque le alcance el aliento en clase de gimnasia.  
Quizá Cole cree que esas risas no le afectan, que no es con maldad, pero si supiera que se esfuerza en todo eso es porque sus piernas son más cortas a comparación de las de él y trataba en seguirle el paso, porque necesitaba de plática al no tener encanto natural en su forma de ser, porque intentaba que le salgan pasos bien hechos como a él, porque no tenía un cabello azabache perfecto que hacía buen contraste con su rostro níveo también perfecto o porque no tenía buena condición física; entonces no pensaría lo mismo.  
Entonces no se reiría.  
Quizá solo así Cole dejaría de restregarle en la cara lo bien que consigue las cosas a comparación de él.  
Tampoco ayudó mucho que esa mañana descubriera a sus padres hablar de que era adoptado.  
Intento decirle a su amigo lo que descubrió, por que recordó que Cole podría ser alto, pero no tenía impedimento en inclinarse para abrazarlo y darle su apoyo. Lo intento de verdad, pero después salió a plática los padres y lo mucho que Cole peleaba con el suyo, algo del club de coro, algo que le hizo recordar que incluso los problemas de su amigo son mejores, porque son más fáciles de resolver; menciono lo bien que resolvería el problema, después soltó ese insulto y ahora está donde está.  
Jay miro a su alrededor, había corrido lejos de los pasillos de la escuela. Ahora parecía estar en la sección de la vieja escuela abandonada. Pasillos antiguos se extendían a su alrededor. Recordó a los profesores hablando de esta vieja sección, perteneciente a lo que antes era el lado donde estudiaba los estudiantes de grado primaria, pero debido a que la escuela consiguió mayores fondos y aprovechando unas tuberías rotas abandonaron este lugar a favor de un espacio más grande y exclusivo para los menores en otra cede. Usarían este lugar abandonado como una extensión para los de preparatoria y secundaria, aunque parecía ser un proyecto que se tomaría al cabo en unos años más, aproximadamente.  
Nadie pasaba por aquí debido al olor desagradable que desprendían algunos pasillos, por no decir la mayoría. Estar aquí aparentemente solo le hizo percatarse de la presión en su pecho y las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.  
El pecoso se odio tanto al saber que Cole le afectaba lo suficiente como para hacerlo llorar. Sabía que era estúpido, sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero se permitió ser un niñato idiota un rato más. Quizá eso fue lo que lo llevo a seguir caminando por los pasillos.  
Habrán faltado dos o tres pasos para doblar la esquina, pero se detuvo al oír una voz.  
“Hay que salir rápido, Kai” una voz femenina rebotaba en los pasillos viejos, creando un incómodo eco “deja de ser tan lento.”  
“Ya entendí” la otra voz la corto inmediatamente, renegando por ser regañado.  
Jay recordó ese nombre, era aquel chico nuevo en su clase de matemática. Le parecía que era un año mayor y aun así estaba en su mismo curso. También recuerda lo incomodo que era tratar con él ya que ese chico solo conocía dos emociones, aburrido y enojado, pero lo que mejor reconoció de toda esa conversación fue la voz femenina. La recuerda en su clase de ciencias, sentada entre las primeras filas y prestando atención en clase, hizo pareja con ella en un experimento una vez.  
Aun se le colorean las mejillas al pensar en lo inteligente y agradable que fue.  
Aunque ahora su voz no sonaba nada dulce, se escuchaba molesta y exasperada, pero sobretodo seria; al pecoso casi le aterro el tono profundo que adquirió después.  
“Ya deja de portarte como un niño.”  
Lo siguiente que escucho fue un chasquido de lengua de parte de Kai.  
“¡Larguémonos y activemos esa cosa de…!” el castaño se cortó a mitad de la frase cuando su mirada capto a una tercera persona.  
A Jay le tomo más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir darse cuenta que la tercera persona era él.  
No pudo haberse sentido más intruso que ahora. Solo compitiendo con las veces que chicas se acercan a tratar de conversar con Cole y se quedaba mirando incomodo a que su amigo las echara.  
Ambos hermanos lo veían horrorizados, Nya sosteniendo en su mano lo que parecía un pequeño control y Kai empezó a llevar su mano a su bolso.  
“Espera, por favor” la pelinegra volteo a mirar a su hermano de reojo, intercalando miradas entre ambos chicos. Su mirada dejo de ser tosca como todas las anteriores y paso a estar sinceramente asustada y preocupada.  
Kai no dijo nada, solo miraba nervioso entre su hermana y el nuevo no invitado, después bajo su mirada a lo que estaba a punto de sacar de su bolso.  
Los ojos de Jay siguieron su mirada y se abrieron más que antes, adquiriendo un brillo de terror.  
Era una pistola.  
Su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a temblar.  
“"Voy a morir… oh por dios que voy a morir.”"  
Muchas personas pasaron por su mente cuando empezó ser más consciente de su situación.  
Su padre, su madre, su maestro de robótica…  
Cole.  
“Espe…” su propia voz se cortó al ser amortiguada por un sollozo.  
Ese quejido pareció ser un interruptor para Nya, quien de un rápido movimiento se puso entre él y su hermano, mirando atentamente al mayor. Jay puso su temblorosa mano en el delgado hombro de la chica y se acercó a su espalda, no permitiéndose sentir vergüenza por buscar protección, estaba más asustado por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
“Kai” la voz femenina hablaba con cautela, como quien trataba de calmar a un animal salvaje, levanto las manos hacia su hermano, haciendo el área de protección de Jay más amplio “tranquilo, no tenemos que hacer esto… no tienes que asustarlo así”  
El más alto de los tres solo atino a ver detrás suyo, como si esperara a que una cuarta persona apareciera de la nada, regreso su vista a los otros dos al volver a escuchar la voz de su hermana.  
“Por favor Kai, igual no te atreverías” esta vez la voz de Nya se escuchó un poco jocosa “eres demasiado bueno para eso”  
Fueron varios segundos que a Jay se le hubieran hecho horas sino fuera porque se sentía a salvo detrás de la chica, se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que gran parte de su miedo se volvió en insana curiosidad. Finalmente Kai guardo su arma y soltó un suspiro exasperando, cerrando su bolso para usar esa mano, antes ocupada, en sobar la parte trasera de su cuello.  
“¿Ahora qué?” pregunto bruscamente el mayor “¡Bien! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Soy demasiado marica para matar a alguien! ¡SON BALAS DE SAL!” ese grito parecía ser para sí mismo “¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora? ¿Lo dejamos ir?” apunto con su mano a Jay “Y por supuesto que no correrá a la policía” eso salió en tono sarcástico “¿Qué planeas hacer, Nya? ¿Traerlo con nosotros?”  
La miraba dudosa que la menor había adquirido con el pasar del cuestionario de Kai se volvió asombro y paso a decisión cuando se percató de lo último que dijo. Rápidamente volteo a mirar a Jay, quien dio un paso atrás para apartarse del brusco movimiento.  
Se volvió a sorprender al percatarse que ningún gesto de esta chica lo asusto.  
No la sintió capaz de lastimarlo.  
Le fue imposible no recordar la vez, hace siete años, cuando Cole le grito a un trio de imbéciles que no dejaban de burlarse de sus pecas y sus rizos desordenados.  
Se sintió tan protegido.  
Su pecho se comprimió mas, empezó a extrañar a Cole. Por un momento quiso que el pelinegro apareciera por esos pasillo, que lo llamase, que se disculpase por hacerlo sentir mal y que todo vuelva a la normalidad, como siempre ocurría cada vez que Jay le gritaba.  
“Oh no... Nya ¡No!” Kai se olio las intenciones de su hermana y solo se alarmo más de lo que estaba.  
“¿Y qué quieres? ¿Dejarlo aquí?” la menor seguía mirando a Jay mientras hablaba y le daba la espalda a Kai “es peligroso y no te atreverás a lastimarlo, aunque sea de forma indirecta.”  
Jay vio a su alrededor sin saber que hacer o decir respecto al intercambio de palabras que ocurría frente suyo. Presentía que debía decir algo, quizá decirles que no correría a la policía lo sacaría de allí, pero se vio incapaz de hablar.  
El castaño dirigió su mirada al chico más bajo y este se encogió ligeramente.  
“Ven con nosotros” hablo firme y se dió media vuelta, caminando por el lado contrario al que había llegado Jay.  
Sin saber que hacer el menor miro a Nya, quien le sonrió con seguridad y asintiendo con la cabeza, le tomo de la mano con firmeza, pero sin lastimarlo, y lo llevo por los pasillos, siguiendo a Kai.  
Pasaron unos segundos de caminata cuando Jay se percató que estaba siguiendo a dos chicos a los que apenas conocía, que estaban armados y al parecer hacían algo que sería conflictivo si le avisaba a alguna autoridad.  
Lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente fue que lo estaban secuestrando, después recordó que no lo estaban amenazando con una bala real ni lo forzaban a ir con ellos. Jay los seguía con sus propios pasos, incluso entrelazo los dedos con Nya. No entendía que pasaba, pero por la forma de actuar de los hermanos sentía que estaba en más peligro si se quedaba que si iba con ellos.  
Aunque tampoco sabía que sentir respecto a ese par.  
Salieron por el patio trasero de la escuela y caminaron hacia el enrejado que dividía la escuela de un terreno baldío. Kai se agacho y con sus manos empezó a forcejear con una parte del material metálico, hasta que los alambres cedieron y crearon una abertura que Jay apostaría que fue hecho con anticipación debido a su forma perfecta. Quizá se usó un alicate.  
“Vamos” la voz del mayor ahora estaba tranquila “que suerte que eres delgado, no teníamos planeado traer a un tercero” volteo a verlo con una media sonrisa.  
Jay se percató del comentario que salió con mejor humor que antes y solo asintió, aun sin decir una palabra. Tuvo algo de miedo de haberlo ofendido con la falta de respuesta vocal, pero su mudes pareció no importunar al mayor, quien paso rápidamente por el agujero y volteo a verlos, esperando a que ellos pasaran.  
Nya pasó después de su hermano, soltando la mano de Jay en el proceso. Aquello le hizo percatarse que eso podía ser todo menos un secuestro. Ambos hermanos lucían muy tranquilos e incluso lo dejaron de último y con la opción de volver a la escuela y correr por los pasillos para perderlos de vista.  
No quiso hacer eso, él quería agacharse salir por la abertura e ir con este par de extraños.  
"“¡Eso! ¡Sigue a ese par de extraños con armas e intenciones sospechosas! ¡Tonto!”"  
“"Es un cartucho de sal…”"  
""¿A quien le importa? Solo sal de allí, por favor""  
Una voz en su mente le regaño y solo se le hizo divertida la idea de que sonaba exactamente a la voz de Cole.  
Pasó al otro lado y vio a ambos hermanos, quienes lo esperaban pacientemente.  
Nya volvió a tomarle la mano, esta vez con suavidad y Kai rodo los ojos divertido antes el gesto de su hermana hacia el nuevo chico en su grupo.  
Todo eso hizo que las mejillas de Jay se colorearan de vergüenza y emoción.  
Los tres caminaron hasta el otro lado de la calle, donde había varios callejones que llevaban a apartamentos viejos. Nya se adelantó, volviendo a soltar la mano de Jay y toco una puerta destartalada que antes parecía de un bello color café. Lo que llamo la curiosidad del pecoso fue la forma en que la toco. Le sonó similar a la canción de una serie infantil.  
La puerta se abrió unos instantes después, revelando a un hombre mayor, quizá por sus treinta, que los veía con aire divertido.  
“¡Hey! ¡Miren lo que la rata del basurero me trajo!” saludo la nueva persona en la situación “¿Y ese?” esta vez señalo a Jay y el joven pudo ver lo que pareció una mano prostética.  
“Un nuevo amigo” dijo Nya tajante “Ya déjanos pasar, Ronin.”  
El mayor de los cuatro rodo los ojos, pero soltó una risa áspera que a Jay le sonó sincera.  
“Bien, bien” Ronin levanto ambas manos en son de paz “adelante” se hizo a un lado como si estuviera invitando a gente importante.  
“Al fin” se quejó Kai y los tres entraron.  
“Iré a cubrirme” fue lo último que Jay oyó decir a Ronin antes de perderlo de vista por el pasillo.  
Esta vez era Nya la que dirigía la caminata, subiendo unas escaleras que crujían con cada pisada. Al pecoso le sorprendió que resistiese el peso de los tres.  
Llegaron a una habitación pequeña en el tercer piso. El menor noto lo vacío que se hallaba el cuarto, siendo lo único que llenaba el lugar un sillón, un librero vacío y una mesa pequeña en medio de todo. La mesa era lo único ocupado. Había muchas cosas encima, lo único que reconoció era el veneno para rata.  
Las ciencias no eran el fuerte de Jay, él prefería las matemáticas o la robótica, pero parecía que ambos hermanos jugaban mucho con distintos componentes, algunos caseros y otros que se le hacían demasiado difíciles averiguar los nombres.  
Los otros dos se acercaron a la ventana y Jay les siguió. La fría brisa le choco el rostro y sus ojos visualizaron lo que era la escuela, no muy lejos de allí. Cruzando la calle para ser exactos.  
“Por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?” pregunto Kai mientras Nya sacaba de su bolso el interruptor que antes llevaba en manos, ni siquiera se percató que lo había guardado.  
“¡Ah!” hablo después de todo ese tiempo “Es Jay” menciono algo dudoso, quizá sintiéndose un poco ofendido de que el mayor no recordase su nombre.  
Nya se sentó en el piso, alejada de la ventana y le hizo un gesto a Jay para que la imitase. Este lo hizo sin dudar. Kai les siguió. El pelirrojo se encontraba entre ambos hermanos y eso lo hizo sentir algo reconfortante, sin saber por qué.  
“No te preocupes, ahora que le dijiste tu nombre Kai hará un esfuerzo en recordarlo” Nya seguía sonriendo “no es tan cretino como parece.” su sonrisa desapareció después de esa afirmación.  
“¡Hey!”  
Kai también se había calmado y ambos se veían serios ahora.  
Jay seguía sin entender que pasaba.  
“Oye…” Nya volvió a hablar “perdón por meterte en esto, enserio.”  
“Sí…” Kai continuo de forma desanimada mientras se arrimaba hacia Jay, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y haciéndolo estremecer por el contacto “en verdad lo sentimos.”  
La pelinegra, a quien había obviado un poco con el accionar del mayor, se acurruco cerca del pelirrojo y acerco su manos al rostro ajeno, moviéndolo suavemente hacia abajo para susurrarle.  
“Tapa tus oídos.”  
Jay no sabe que le impulso a hacerles caso, pero hizo lo indicado.  
Nya asintió con la cabeza a su hermano, quien pego su cabeza al hombro de Jay, aun con un brazo rodeándole y uso su mano libre para cubrir su oído descubierto. La pelinegra se acurruco aún más y presiono el interruptor.  
Jay nunca estuvo preparado para la estruendosa línea de explosiones que sonó preocupantemente cerca.  
-o-o-o-o-  
No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo forcejeando, solo sabe que a su alrededor escuchaba un fuerte pitido y gritos ajenos que se oían muy lejanos a diferencia de sus propios pensamientos.  
“Tengo que salir de aquí… Cole, él…”  
“Jay, cálmate” Nya trato de llamar su atención, desesperada por el actual comportamiento del pecoso, pero no sorprendida “de verdad… ¡Tienes que calmarte!” mantenía estirado sus brazos frente a la puerta de salida del apartamento viejo, tratando de impedir que cualquiera intentara cruzar.  
“¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO?!” Jay no recuerda la última vez que había gritado tan fuerte, sentía su garganta desgarrarse “¡SUELTAME!” trato de empujar a Kai lejos, quien lo sostenía de los brazos, pero fue imposible “¡TENGO QUE IR! ¡COLE ESTABA ALLI! ¡DEJAME IR!” repudio ser más débil que el castaño.  
Siguieron forcejeando un buen rato hasta que oyó la voz de Kai.  
“¡Él está bien, Jay! ¡Quien sea que fuera, está bien!” Kai hacia todo lo posible para que su voz no saliera a gritos “todos en la escuela lo están ¡Solo escúchanos!”  
Dejo de luchar y volteo la mirada, llevándola directamente al otro chico en la habitación. Ambos respiraban agitados por el esfuerzo físico, aunque Jay podía asumir perfectamente que el dolor en su pecho no tenía nada que ver con el cansancio.  
“¿Cómo maldita seas están bien? ¡ACABA DE EXPLOTAR LA ESCUELA, POR UN DEMONIO!” aprovecho ese último grito para agitar sus brazos, logrando soltarse del agarre y alejándose de ambos hermanos, pero a la vez alejándose de la puerta y acercándose más a la ventana “¡USTEDES LA HICIERON EXPLOTAR!” levanto su brazo de forma acusadora, apuntando a ambos culpables del crimen.  
“Jay…” Nya levanto su mano, tratando de recobrar ese aire tranquilizador “cálmate, por favor. Mira por la ventana, nadie está herido." su voz salió suave y apunto con su mano levantada hacia la ventana.  
El menor desvió su vista del par hacia donde le apuntaban y lo noto; allí entre toda la polvareda y el humo provocado por pequeños incendios que quedaron como secuelas pudo ver a un gran grupo de estudiantes en la calle. Al parecer habían salido, y seguían saliendo, de la escuela, la cual aún conservaba la mayoría de sus paredes intactas.  
“¿Cómo…?” su voz al fin salió un poco tranquila “¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?” devolvió su vista a Nya y Kai, quienes habían dejado la alarma en sus ojos y pasaron a la meditación.  
“Es sencillo” Kai se encogió de hombros, como restándole importancia a la situación. Solo debía ver la mueca en sus labios para saber que era más un intento que un logro “pusimos explosivos en los pasillos fuera de la escuela y el interruptor que teníamos lo activaba. Aprovechamos que nadie anda ahí para no dejar heridos.”  
“Claro que…”- interrumpió Nya- “no esperamos que tú estuvieras ahí.”  
Jay se permitió enfurecer.  
“¿No esperaron? ¡Es una puta escuela! ¡¿Cómo demonios no esperan que estudiantes vayan a explorar pasillos que no están prohibidos?!” se expresó exasperado.  
“Hicimos un buen trabajo de investigación” Kai refuto, mas indignado que molesto “nadie se acercaba allí por el olor a muerto que expulsa. Estuvimos dos meses viendo patrones; ese lugar está completamente olvidado.”  
“¡Sigue siendo parte de la institución! ¡A cualquiera se le ocurriría pasar por allí! ¡Como yo, por ejemplo!”  
“Y es por eso que te trajimos con nosotros” Nya participo en la curiosa discusión “no queríamos que te ocurriera nada.” Ella sabía que esa era una respuesta estupida, pero al menos esperaba que calmara mejor la situación.  
Kai rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada y termino dándole la razón a su hermana.  
“Nadie está herido, te aseguramos eso” esta vez el mayor se acercó a la ventana, parándose al lado de Jay. Nya comenzó a guardar las cosas que quedaban en la mesa en un bolso extra que lucía más grande de los que ya llevaban y no sabe de dónde saco “tampoco estamos tan lejos de la escuela, quizá puedas ver a tu amigo desde aquí.”  
Jay hizo lo indicado, llevando toda su atención a la escena frente suyo y buscando entre la multitud alguna similitud con su amigo. Tez pálida, cabello negro, ropa negra o algo similar a ello. Sabe que intento buscar a Cole mucho tiempo cuando vio a la policía llegar y Nya volvió a hablar.  
“Ya tengo todo.”  
“¡Bien!” Kai pareció entusiasmado con la idea “ya todo está hecho aquí, es hora de irnos.”  
“¿Qué son exactamente ustedes?” la voz del pecoso salió suave, interrumpiendo la charla de ambos hermanos, quienes compartieron una mirada algo dudosa.  
Nya fue la primera en hablar.  
“Somos… algo así como una muestra…”  
“¿Muestra?”  
“Somos justicieros, o lo que sea” esta vez Kai hablo “somos quienes demostramos la mierda del sistema de poderes e instituciones importantes. Es decir, solo mira” se señaló a sí mismo y a la chica “dos simples adolecentes armando una situación tan peligrosa en una escuela y la policía no puede hacer nada.” se mostró entusiasmado ante sus propias palabras.  
“Ósea, son terroristas…” Jay no estaba seguro si las definiciones coincidían, pero se aferró a la parte de las explosiones  
“Supongo que puedes llamarnos así” Nya se encogió de hombros, mostrándose algo incomoda por el nombre “aunque me jacto de nunca haber matado o herido a alguien.”  
“Igual yo” Kai se cruzó de brazos, sin molestarse en ocultar su renovada indignación “jamás lastimaríamos gente inocente, no somos la estúpida policía.”  
Jay mostro su confusión y Nya solo rodo los ojos.  
“Deberías dejarlo pasar, Kai…”  
“¡No jodas!” el castaño le contesto bruscamente “esa perra me las pagara, lo jure en…” toda su furia se disipo de golpe mientras movía su vista hacia la ventana. Esa acción extraño a su hermana, quien se acercó para ver lo que su hermano veía por allí; Jay le imito.  
El pulso de la pelinegra se aceleró.  
“¡Oh no!” retrocedió rápidamente, tratando de quitarse de la mente los ojos color ambar que por un segundo se cruzaron con los de ella, para volver rápidamente a los de su hermano “¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡PERO YA!”  
El grito de la, normalmente, tranquila chica saco de su trance a ambos muchachos. Uno pareciendo absorto en lo que sea que hubiera mirado y el otro aun tratando de encontrar lo que pudo aterrar a los hermanos.  
Kai recupero todos los sentidos y de un movimiento brusco jalo de la muñeca a Jay, alejándolo de la ventana.  
“¡¿Que paso?!” el menor se mostró alarmado “no entiendo nada…” la simple idea que hubiera algo que pudiera aterrar a los otros dos lo ponía de los nervios. ¿Qué pudieron haber visto que él no? ¿Estarían en peligro?  
Se dio cuenta, segundos después, que probablemente ya estaba en peligro.  
Ninguno contesto su pregunta, solo lo jalaron fuera de la habitación después de recoger todas sus respectivas cosas; Jay no tuvo que llevarse nada debido a que no llevo nada en primer lugar. Todo lo había dejado en la escuela, ahora destruida a la mitad.  
Espero que corrieran hacia el pasillo por el que llegaron, pero para su sorpresa se fueron hacia el lado contrario.  
“Ya no debería sorprenderme nada de lo que este par haga.”  
Cuando abrieron la ventana en medio de un pasillo que dio paso a una escalera de incendios su mente se puso en automático.  
Solo se activó de vuelta cuando sintió algo en su bolsillo vibrar. Su vista se enfocó mejor en la situación frente suyo, viendo a ambos hermanos abriendo un carro que lucía ya usado, aunque no podía decir que lucía viejo.  
“¡Explíquenme que pasa!” exigió de una buena vez.  
“Te diremos en el camino” contesto Nya y por primera vez Jay le grito directamente a ella y solo a ella.  
“¡NO!” los otros dos se sobresaltaron por el reciente grito “¡No me moveré hasta que alguno de ustedes me diga porque siquiera debo considerar subir a ese auto con dos terroristas dementes que explotaron una escuela y ahora huyen de lo que parece ser el demonio, sobre todo cuando puedo estar buscando a mi amigo en su lugar!” su voz salió acelerada, ya no gritando, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser considerado enserio.  
Los otros dos se miraron y fue Kai quien se mostró decidido a hablar esta vez.  
“Su nombre es Skylor” el castaño soltaba veneno con cada palabra “es una policía y detective que trabaja en las emergencias más graves. El grupo al que pertenece son los encargados de ver situaciones como estas.”  
“Es la chica pelirroja que salió de una de las tantas patrullas. Ella es de otra ciudad bastante lejos de aquí. No sabemos por qué esta en esta escuela ni como llego tan rápido, se supone que solo serian oficiales comunes y corrientes.”  
Jay trato de hacer memoria y recuerda a una persona de cabello largo y rojizo como la sangre entre todos los oficiales de policía. Recuerda haberla visto mientras buscaba a Cole y es por lo que no gano su mayor interés.  
Volvió a sentir la vibración en su bolsillo.  
“Ella nos no la tiene jurada” Kai volvió a hablar “y si por mí fuera iría y le partiría la cara, pero no es conveniente hacer eso aquí ni ahora ¡Por eso debemos irnos!” sin esperar más abrió el auto y entro.  
“Debe estar entrando al edificio por la puerta principal, quizá Ronin logre entretenerla un rato, debemos aprovechar el tiempo que se nos dé.”  
En verdad no sabe por qué, pero también entro al auto.  
Quizá fue porque en cada oración que ese par dijo se encargaron de incluirlo.  
Eran los tres ahora.  
Ya dentro del auto Kai lo encendió y lo puso en marcha, saliendo del callejón lo más rápido que pudo y viéndose obligado, debido al nuevo cierre de vías, pasar cerca de la escuela.  
“¿No se supone que se cierra en lugares cerca del desastre?” renegó.  
“Quizá necesitan dejar esta zona abierta para que llegue paramédicos y bomberos” los hermanos le dieron la razón a la breve explicación de Jay, no queriendo buscar más explicaciones a algo que a fin de cuentas se quedó siendo irrelevante.  
El teléfono de Jay vibro por tercera vez y este lo saco de su bolsillo.  
“¡Espera!” Kai volteo en una esquina, cerca de la escuela donde aún se podía ver el desastre y a más estudiantes salir por la puerta principal. Por suerte se camuflaban como el resto de carros que se habían quedado quietos viendo el lugar “¿Tienes un teléfono contigo?”  
“Al parecer lo traje” contesto al castaño y estuvo a punto de contestar el teléfono, con el corazón acelerado al ver el nombre en el contacto de llamada “es Cole.”  
“Te lo dije” Nya uso una voz que sonaba a una sabelotodo y Kai rodo los ojos “no lastimamos a nadie. Aunque Kai lo intente jamás lo logra, solo tenemos armas para aparentar o quitarnos a alguien de encima y darnos tiempo de escapar de situaciones complicadas.”  
“Como sea…” el mayor la mira con reproche y regreso su vista al más joven, quien se hallaba en el asiento trasero “¿No vas a contestarle?”  
Eso sorprendió a Jay.  
“¿Puedo?”  
“Ósea… sí” Kai levanto una ceja, dudoso “amigo, no te tenemos secuestrado, creí que eso había quedado claro hace mucho.”  
“¿Me estás diciendo que podía haberme ido hace mucho?”  
“Créeme que no quieres hacer eso” su voz se volvió seria de la nada, haciendo que el agarre en su teléfono se apretara más “es por tu propio bien.”  
“¿Qué?”  
“Jay…” Nya murmuro, también seria “Skylor es peligrosa… ella ya te vio, créeme cuando te digo que jamás olvidara tu rostro.”  
Recordó cuando estuvo asomado a la ventana como muchas personas desde sus respectivas casas. Después recordó que aparentemente la agente los había visto directamente.  
“No entiendo…” llevo su mirada del teléfono, que había vuelto a vibrar mostrando el nombre de Cole, hacia la escuela y ahí lo vio.  
Ya lejos del gran grupo de estudiantes que aun gritaban aterrados o se quedaban a curiosear, se hallaba Cole. Su amigo cubría con una mano su oreja izquierda y en la derecha colocaba su celular. En su expresión se veían la preocupación y terror.  
Jay regreso su vista al teléfono en sus manos.  
“Él está preocupado, necesito hablarle” su voz adquirió desesperación “necesito decirle que estoy bien” se quedó en silencio un momento hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente “¡Iré con él!”  
Y Kai hizo el movimiento más rápido para activar el botón cerca de su volante y cerrar todas las puertas del carro con llave automáticamente.  
“¡Quieto ahí! ¡No puedes solo ir como si nada!”  
“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Dijiste que era libre de hacer lo que quería!”  
“Lo sé, pero también dije que no querrías irte por que sería lo mejor.”  
“¿Qué tratas de decir?”  
“¡Ya basta!” Nya corto toda la discusión “Seremos directos, Jay. Skylor es peligrosa, ya te vio, estas en peligro.”  
Esa frase activo aún más la adrenalina en Jay.  
“¿Cómo es posible? ¡Ella es oficial!”  
“Y es por eso que la odio. Como oficial debería proteger a la gente, pero no lo hace. Ni ella ni su padre. A ambos solo les importa cerrar casos, encerrar gente, aunque en el proceso caigan inocentes.” Kai apretó más el volante y sus dientes, tratando de guardar su rabia.  
“Eres inocente, Jay” la menor se mostró apenada “y créeme que lamentamos mucho meterte en esto, pero no queríamos que resultaras herido si te quedabas en esos pasillos, nada nos aseguraba que saldrías, así que nos encargamos de sacarte nosotros. Terminamos arrastrándote en esto” estiro su mano hacia la mano de Jay que sostenía el teléfono, por un momento creyó que se lo quitaría, pero en cambio Nya rozo sus yemas de los dedos con las de él “no metas a más gente en esto. Cole estará en peligro si lo vas a ver.”  
Antes que Jay pudiera preguntar más, Kai retomo la palabra.  
“Supongo que has oído hablar de Garmadon.”  
Sí lo hizo. El sujeto era una de las personas más buscadas en todo el país por casos de fraude y estafas. Quizá el mas buscado en su momento, ya hace dos años que se entregó a las autoridades.  
“Estoy seguro que te sorprendió que se entregara” Kai continuo “a mí no. Ambos lo conocíamos, nos enseño gran parte de lo que conoce, aunque no estuvimos con él mucho tiempo, fue suficiente para saber que tiene un hijo.” busco algo en su ropa, en un bolsillo secreto dentro de su chaqueta roja. Era una foto “su nombre es Lloyd” el chico rubio al lado de Kai en la foto lucia unos años más joven que ellos, Jay le pondría unos catorce años “debería haber quemado la foto, pero no me atrevo. Actualmente Lloyd tiene dieciséis.”  
“Kai…”- Nya veía a su hermano con una mirada triste. Jay seguía sin entender.  
“Lo secuestraron ¡Skylor lo secuestro!” la mirada dulce de Kai se había ido, dando paso a una mortal “se supone que los policías deben proteger a la gente inocente ¡pero no! A ella y a su padre no les importo meter a Lloyd en mierdas que no tenían nada que ver con él. Querían llegar a Garmadon y sabían que lo lograrían a través de la persona más importante para él.”  
Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Jay se atrevió a hablar.  
“¿Lloyd está bien?”  
“Por supuesto. Garmadon podía ser un estafador, pero ama a su hijo. Recién se le informo que el rescate seria su captura no dudo en aceptar y se entregó inmediatamente.”  
“Resolvieron el caso” Nya tomo la palabra “pero la vida de alguien inocente peligro.”  
“Por eso odio a esa perra” Kai lo miró intensamente “por eso no deberías ir donde Cole. Sé que no querrías ponerlo en peligro” Jay regreso su mirada a su amigo, quien había bajado su teléfono para ver a quien se le acercaba. Era Zane Julien, un estudiante de último grado e hijo de su profesor de robótica. Zane envolvió en sus brazos a Cole, dejando que el pelinegro llorara en su hombro “A Skylor no le importara si tú pusiste esas bombas o si no hiciste nada. Te vio en escena, sospechoso, eres culpable hasta que puedas demostrar lo contrario.”  
“Incluso podría usarte para llegar a nosotros. Jay, no te expongas a ese peligro, por favor” Nya rogo.  
Jay los vio cuando escucho la cerradura automática ser desactivada.  
“Como dijimos, eres libre de irte” el castaño se oía preocupado “pero te advertimos que en cuanto salgas y Skylor te vea con Cole, lo pondrás en peligro, ella ya te considera un enemigo.”  
Su teléfono volvió a vibrar.  
Era Cole.  
Su mejor amigo.  
Quien, al caminar, desaceleraba el paso para estar a la misma velocidad de Jay, quien prefería hablar con él que con chicas desconocidas, quien gustoso se ofrecía a enseñarle a bailar, quien le decía que su cabello lucia bien y combinaba perfectamente con sus pecas o quien le ayudaba a hacer ejercicio para no desaprobar la clase de gimnasia.  
De pronto se alegró porque Cole no lo siguiese hacia los pasillos antiguos, no querría meterlo en esto.  
Realmente no querria.  
Solo imaginarse a ese sonriente chico rubio de la foto asustado y en peligro lo ponía nervioso. Imaginarse a Cole en el lugar de Lloyd lo paralizo.  
“Tienes que elegir Jay, pero debes hacerlo rápido. Realmente tenemos que irnos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo” la voz de Nya lo regreso a la realidad y se decidió.  
-o-o-o-o-  
Ya era la sexta vez que llamaba a Jay y era la sexta vez que no le contestaba el teléfono. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y su garganta se cerraba. Trataba de evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.  
Todo había pasado demasiado rápido.  
La plática, el grito, Jay salió corriendo y se perdió en los pasillos. Al inicio planeo seguirlo, pedirle que le explicara por qué se había molestado, pero decidió dejarlo ir. Se permitió molestarse también. Le dio rabia llevarse la peor parte de su amigo y sus problemas personales, porque sabía que Jay estaba molesto con él por algún motivo que quizá ni siquiera era culpa de nadie que no fuera Jay y sus inseguridades.  
Después hubo una explosión, luego otra y no pararon.  
Quizá si hubiera seguido a Jay y hubiera arreglado las cosas el castaño estaría allí, a salvo.  
“Cole…” escucho una voz calmada venir de la dirección en la que se encontraban todos los demás estudiantes, quienes se habían quedado a ver el desastre. “¿Te encuentras bien?”  
“Zane…” el nombre del más alto salió en forma de murmullo y el ver un rostro conocido entre toda esa estresante situación lo hizo desmoronarse al fin, permitiéndose llorar.  
El rubio se acercó a Cole y lo envolvió en un abrazo. No estaba seguro de que ocurría, solo sabía que el otro necesitaba a alguien y ver la falta de Jay en el lugar le empezó a dar una idea del problema.  
“No puedo…” Cole se ahogaba en sus sollozos “no puedo hablar con él… no me contesta, Zane. Jay no me contesta” balbuceaba en el hombro del mayor “no sé dónde está ¡No lo he visto por ningún lado!”  
“Escúchame, Cole” Zane se alejó del otro chico y lo sostuvo de los hombros “tienes que calmarte. No conseguirás nada poniéndote nervioso. Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero debes mantenerte centrado o no conseguirás contactar adecuadamente con Jay” “"si aún está bien”" no se atrevió a agregar.  
El más bajo vio al otro directamente a los ojos, al fin pudiendo hallar algo de tranquilidad.  
Tranquilidad que se fue cuando sintió la vibración del teléfono en su mano.  
Bajo la mirada al objeto en sus manos, sonriendo al ver el nombre que se mostraba allí.  
“¡Es Jay!” sin esperar respuesta de Zane, contesto. Estaba a punto de decir algo, solo para ser interrumpido.  
\- “¡Cole! ¡Me alegro que estés a salvo!”-  
“¿Dónde…?”  
\- “No tengo tiempo. Solo llame para decirte que estoy bien. Por favor, no preguntes por más… solo diré que no podre verte en un tiempo. Cuídate.”-  
“¿Qué? ¡Espera! No sé qué estás diciendo…” el alivio de Cole por saber que su amigo estaba a salvo se vio oscurecido con nueva preocupación. Jay se oía apurado, pero sobretodo cuidadoso “¿Cómo que no podemos vernos? ¿Dónde estás?”  
\- “¡Solo atiende!”- la voz al otro lado se oía nerviosa por las preguntas que se le vinieron encima- “Silencio chicos, trato de oír”- eso no fue dirigido a Cole- “¡Cole! Necesito que vayas a mi casa y les digas a mis padres que los quiero y que no se preocupen por mí, que los veré después. Espero que sea más pronto de lo que me prometen.”-  
Al pelinegro le parecía oír voces detrás, un “¡Oye!” que sonaba indignado y otra voz que dijo algo que no pudo oír bien.  
“Jay… no entiendo nada.” sentía que su garganta armaba otro nudo y su voz flaqueo un poco. El castaño pareció notarlo a través de la línea ya que hizo lo posible para calmarlo.  
\- “Cole… perdóname…”-  
“¿Qué…?”  
\- “Por todo. Por ser una mierda de amigo, por siempre echarte la culpa de mis problemas cuando eras la primera persona que buscaba hacerme ver lo bueno que había en mí. Sonara súper raro y gay lo que diré, pero te quiero”- una pequeña risa salió del otro lado de la línea y Cole podía asegurar que era más para disipar tensión que porque realmente estuviera feliz.- “y no me di cuenta de lo poco o nada que te merecía como amigo y ahora que no puedo verte es cuando quiero hacer las cosas mejor. Amigo, cuídate, de verdad…”-  
“Jay…” esta vez fue turno de Cole de interrumpir “no necesito que te disculpes, necesito que vengas y me expliques por que no quieres verme. ¿Por qué pareciera que te estuvieras ocultando?”  
\- “Porque eso hago.”-  
Esa definitivamente no fue la respuesta que Cole esperaba.  
\- “Necesito que me hagas otro favor. Cuando cuelgue quiero que elimines mi número de tu teléfono.”-  
“No pienso hacer eso…”  
\- “¡HAZME CASO!”- ese grito lo agarro de sorpresa y tuvo que alejar un poco el teléfono de su oreja- “¡Es por tu propio bien! Quiero que me elimines de todas las redes sociales y que cualquier cosa mía que este en tu casa sea desechada. Después de darles el mensaje a mis padres necesito que les hagas prometer que no te volverán a contactar y actuaran como si no te conocieran. Si les dices que yo te lo pedí te harán caso al instante, así son ese par.” – Jay baja la velocidad en su voz- “Si alguien te pregunta nunca fuiste mi amigo y nunca lo serás, tú y yo no nos conocemos. Sé que será imposible convencer a mis padres de hacer eso… ya veré que hago con ellos.”-  
“Déjame ver si entendí, hubo una explosión en la escuela, no contestaste a ninguna de mis llamadas y cuando te dignas a llamarme ¿Es para soltarme toda esta mierda?”  
\- “Así es. Y sé que nada de lo que hice antes te debería dar la idea de que confiar en mí es inteligente, pero necesito que sigas siendo el fantástico amigo que eres siempre y sigas confiando en mí, sobretodo en esto, por favor.”-  
Hubo un buen rato de silencio a lo que Jay decidió volver a tomar la palabra.  
\- “Sé que me harás caso, así que ya colgare. Cole, no intentes llamarme, no contestare. Te prometo… no… ¡Te juro que regresare y lo hare mejor esta vez! Adiós amigo, gracias.”-  
Y colgó.  
Cole alejó lentamente el teléfono de su rostro, dispuesto a marcar de nuevo a su amigo.  
“"Confía en mí."”  
¡Por supuesto que confiaba en Jay! (quizá más de lo que debería)  
A diferencia de los que muchos pensarían, el castaño jamás le ha fallado en momentos de verdadero apuro. Toda esta situación solo lo confundía más.  
Estaba claro que Jay no estaba molesto con él; parecía que trataba de alejarlo del principal problema, aunque no supiese cuál es ese.  
O quizá Jay ya se hartó y quien sabe qué demonios estaría haciendo para no querer a Cole allí.  
Toda esa idea se fue al diablo al recordar la explosión. No es tonto, algo tuvo que ver ese ataque con su amigo.  
“Cole” la voz de Zane se escuchó entre sus ideas combinadas “¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué dijo Jay?” pregunto con voz calmada.  
Podía ser grosero al no contestar esas preguntas, pero ahora el pelinegro estaba ocupado tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.  
“Cole…”- el más alto desvió su mirada de la expresión perdida del azabache y la dirigió al teléfono celular de este al ver que empezó a maniobrarlo.  
“Todo está bien, creo.”  
ELIMINAR CONTACTO  
-o-o-o-o-  
El auto ya llevaba en marcha unos diez minutos, al menos eso le indicaba su teléfono. Jay hacia lo posible por concentrarse y esforzarse por no llorar. Casi le dio ganas de reír porque de nuevo Cole provocaba esas emociones en él, pero por primera vez no se sintió avergonzado al respecto, irónicamente aún se sentía más avergonzado por sí mismo. Él fue quien hizo las cosas mal, él fue quien salió corriendo, él fue quien siguió a dos completos extraños esperando una especie de aventura y librarse de sus problemas ¡Y vaya que lo consiguió! Pero definitivamente no estaba listo para esto. Pidió demasiado y ahora que lo recibía se arrepentía porque no sabía cómo manejarlo y si decidía abandonar pondría en peligro a las únicas personas que dieron todo por él.  
Sus padres y Cole no necesitaban esos problemas.  
Su atención se movió a sus otros acompañantes al ver un movimiento extraño de parte de uno.  
“¡Maldición, Nya! ¡Me estas pateando!” se quejó el mayor, mientras mantenía una mano en el volante y con el otro brazo apartaba las piernas de su hermana.  
“Un momento…”  
Nya pasó al asiento trasero, al lado de Jay. Después de estar unos segundos acomodando su cabello, aunque tampoco esforzándose tanto en ello, regreso su atención a su nuevo compañero de asiento.  
“Te preocupa tu amigo, se lo que eso se siente.” Nya le sonrió, luego susurro “haría lo mismo por Kai.”  
“La verdad no he sido un buen amigo, pero espero que con esto pueda empezar a trazar algo mejor para Cole, algo que realmente le sea reciproco a su preocupación y cariño” Jay rio nervioso “¡Oh dios! Que cursi…” su cara se sonrojo.  
“Pienso que es tierno.” La chica sonrió “"Aunque claramente una idea errónea de amistad"” prefirió no agregar.  
“¡Oh! ¡Qué lindo!” agrego Kai desde el frente agudizando su voz y Nya contesto con una patada suave a su asiento, haciendo que Kai soltara carcajadas.  
Ese ambiente relajo al pecoso.  
“Bueno. Al parecer ahora seremos tres.” el castaño continuo “no estoy del todo emocionado por la idea, sobretodo el cómo se dieron las cosas” le mando a Jay una mirada arrepentida por el espejo retrovisor.  
“Y volvemos a repetir, perdón por todo.”  
“Ya no importa” Jay suspiro, apoyándose en la puerta y dejando que su cuerpo se relajara.  
“Te prometo que… ¡No!” Nya se mostró más decidida “¡Te juro que te ayudare a volver a casa!” miro atentamente con sus ojos grises a los azules, le pareció adorable que usara su misma frase “la gente inocente no debe estar con personas como nosotros.”  
“Estoy de acuerdo con eso” Kai también se mostró decidido, mientras los otros dos ignoraban que había llevado la mano a su chaqueta a la altura donde la foto de Lloyd se hallaba oculta y había apretado con suavidad. “Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que justos paguen por pecadores. Terminaremos lo que tengamos que terminar y yo personalmente hablare con Skylor.”  
“¡¿Qué?!”  
“Lo que oíste, hermanita. Creo que ya es momento de resolver cosas. Yo también juro no caer. Los tres estaremos bien.” No volteo a mirar a ninguno de los dos que se hallaban en la parte trasera del auto, pero Jay noto por el retrovisor una expresión vacía.  
El rostro antes sonriente de la joven se tornó en preocupación, pero sabía que no podía aportar nada más a lo dicho por su hermano. De los dos él había sido el más cercano a la pelirroja.  
“Sí… creo que aún no me cuentan toda la historia. No me creo que sea tan simple como que son justicieros y esas mierdas.” Jay se expresó de forma relajada. Se sorprendió a si mismo con esa actitud, normalmente demoraba varias semana en relajarse con gente desconocida, ahora parecía tan sencillo.  
“Por supuesto que no era todo” el castaño contesto.  
“Hay mucho que decir. Quizá lo mejor sea que no sepas.” Nya completo.  
“Estoy atrapado aquí con ustedes dos. Al menos quisiera saber las cosas importantes en las que acabe metiéndome.”  
Nya y Kai se miraron a través del retrovisor y ambos suspiraron notoriamente. Jay observo de forma divertida los detalles que los hacia hermanos.  
“Tienes un punto ahí, pero tomémoslo con calma.” la pelinegra se relajó contra el asiento, permitiéndose sonar completamente relajada al fin. “Déjanos acomodar ideas, que esto también es nuevo para nosotros. Por cierto, gracias por no correr a la policía, aunque fuera solo porque la sorpresa no te dejo hacer otra cosa.”  
“En realidad estaba más preocupado por buscar a Cole.”  
“No suenas como mal amigo, aunque tus prioridades parecen ser un asco” Kai rio.  
“Si, bueno…” Jay se rasco la nuca “te doy crédito en eso.”  
“¡Bien!” Nya hablo cantarinamente, tratando de continuar con el ambiente relajado “deberíamos empezar con cosas simples como presentaciones…”  
Jay sabía que ahora solo le depararían problemas, en verdad estaba seguro, pero tampoco podía decir nada a las personas que le salvaron de morir en la explosión (aunque también fueran ellos quienes la provocaran en primer lugar, lo cual volvió toda esta situación mucho más enfermiza de lo que ya le parecía). Se aferra al hecho de que no lo abandonaran a su suerte. Eso sería suficiente para sentir que podía dar algo de su esperanza y confianza en este curioso par.  
Al menos por el momento.  
Todos sus miedos con respecto a la escuela, familia y amigos se vieron sustituidos por una melena roja y ojos ámbar- solo idealizados por su mente- mirándolo con sospecha y maldad, un niño de cabello rubio y ojos verdes sintiendo miedo por su padre y por sí mismo y pronto la idea de ser adoptado le pareció un tema interesante de conversación, algo con lo cual podría hacer chistes y dramatizar victimismo con su madre para que le dé una ración doble de galletas, para que su padre lo deje estar en la computadora hasta tarde y para que Cole le dé algo de su comida, lo cual ya sería un gran logro.  
Definitivamente el mundo acababa de ampliarse mucho más ante los ojos de Jay y tendría tanto que contarle a Cole cuando volviera.  
Solo esperaba poder volver…

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les halla gustado.  
> Gracias por leer.  
> PD: Sí, es un oneshot.


End file.
